


Poly!BoRhap Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 18,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Compilation of requests about Poly!BoRhap that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee/Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. Bella's Birthday

Anonymous asked: the borap girls celebrating bellas birthday together

Bella hissed as she was led into another table, the sharp edge digging into her hip painfully. 

“Ow, thanks!" 

"Sorry.” Jo giggled, patting her back in apology. “We’re almost in the kitchen, hold on, beautiful.”

Bella mumbled something in response before they came to an abrupt stop, and Jo finally removed her blindfold. 

“Happy Birthday!” her girlfriends yelled in unison, their faces all but glowing, and Bella immediately found herself grinning like an idiot. 

There was a huge strawberry cake with vanilla frosting on the table, beautifully decorated and stacked with candles. A dozen of mini cupcakes surrounded the cake, no doubt a perfect outlet for her sweet tooth. 

“You guys made it?” she asked in disbelief, staring at the beautiful cake. 

“Yes. Though we suffered more than it seems.” Gwen laughed, wiping some flour off her face as if to accentuate her point. 

“The layers kept sliding apart.”

“Yeah, and I added too much sugar at first, and when I tasted it, I almost passed out.” Rami added with a giggle, shivering at the memory. 

“There’s no such thing as too much sugar.” Bella grinned. “But it looks great.”

“Bet it tastes good too.” Jo chimed in, grabbing the bottle of champagne from the kitchen counter, popping it open. 

She filled all of their glasses to the brim with champagne, and the girls all raised their glasses. 

“Happy Birthday again.” she smiled, and Bella was unable to resist kissing her, before turning to Gwen and Rami, pecking their lips too in turn. 

“Thank you. Now, let’s have at that cake, I’m starving!"


	2. The Oscar Fall

Anonymous asked: rami falling over at the oscars and her girlfriends making her feel better

One minute, she was grinning, proudly showing off her award, and the next… She disappeared. 

Like, for real, falling into the pit beneath the stage thanks to a careless step. 

Her girlfriends were standing too far away to help, and just stared in horror as their tiny lover was swallowed by the pit. 

Thankfully, Rami was pulled out soon, but that did nothing to calm her lovers. 

They called the ambulance just in case, even though Rami seemed mostly fine, sitting in one of the seats with a coy smile. 

“Jesus Christ, are you okay?” Gwen asked as they reached her, gently placing a hand on her knee. 

Rami nodded, hugging her Oscar close. 

“Of course. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? It was a nasty fall.” Bella chimed in, her voice full of concern, and Rami couldn’t resist gently patting her cheek. 

“Yeah, don’t worry. Only my pride got hurt a little.”

“Did you hit your head?” Jo asked softly, gingerly touching her head to check for any injuries. Luckily, she didn’t find anything. 

“A little.” Rami admitted, almost shyly. It was clear she felt a little embarrassed about the fall. 

“But it’s not a big deal.”

The doctors checked her quickly and assured everyone that she was totally okay, but she might need a little rest before the big afterparty. 

The girls tool her to a secluded place where no one bothered them, so Rami could rest. 

“This could happen to everyone. Don’t worry. I’m pretty sure most people actually found it cute.” Jo said softly, stroking her cheeks. 

“Though you definitely scared the shit out of us.” Gwen laughed, and Rami chuckled. 

“Sorry.”

“Get some rest.” Bella said gently, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“You need to be in your best shape at the party.”

Rami could only smile as she was smothered with healing kisses by her caring, worrying girlfriends.


	3. Distant Idol

Anonymous asked: The Queen and borhap ot4s with Bella getting anxious and upset because all the Queen girls are fawning over their doubles and Regina is more distant?

Bella couldn’t help the lump in her throat as she watched Freddie wrapping Rami up in a blanket to make sure she won’t catch a cold.

To her left, Brianna was giving advice to Gwen, her voice soft and gentle.

Joan was fixing Jo’s wig lovingly to her right, and it was such an adorable sight, it almost made her melt.

Almost.

Because honestly, she felt a little awful.

The King girls were absolute mother hens to their movie counterparts, while Regina barely talked to her.

She didn’t know what she did that made the drummer so distant. Maybe she pissed her off somehow?

Her anxiety was very much evident, her girlfriends and the band noticed it too.

“Is everything okay, lovie?” Freddie asked gently, and Bella sighed.

“Do you think Regina hates me?"

Everyone let out a horrified gasp at that.

"Why would you say that?” Brianna asked, confused.

“It’s just… She didn’t seem to care about me, that’s all.”

Joan tutted. “That is not true. But we’re gonna talk to her, if that would make you feel better.”

*

While the band was talking to Regina, Bella kept pacing in her trailer.

“She hates me.” she mumbled helplessly, chewing on her fingernails. Jo had enough of her anxious wriggling, and she gently pulled her down onto her lap.

“Nonsense, baby. Who could hate you?"

"I’m pretty sure there’s an explanation.” Gwen said softly, pressing a comforting kiss onto her cheek.

“Maybe she’s just as anxious as you. Well, her younger counterpart is standing face to face with her!” Rami chimed in, and Bella hummed.

Maybe there was something about that…

*

Rami definitely hit the nail on its head, because that is exactly why Regina was acting so weird.

“She’s so beautiful. Young, and gorgeous, and I’m…” Regina huffed, looking over herself in disgust.

Brianna tutted, wrapping an arm around her.

“This is bollocks, you know that.”

“You’re just as beautiful as you used to be.” Freddie mused. “Besides, we’re all old. Of course there will be some saggy tits, and wrinkles.”

“Freddie, jesus.” Joan groaned, covering her mouth. “This is not helping now.”

Regina hummed thoughtfully. Well, she was acting a little ridiculous. She shouldn’t be so vain. Bella was a nice girl, she didn’t deserve this.

So, after more praises and some nagging, she decided to put her stupid jealousy aside, and use her motherly instincts instead.

*

Freddie, Brianna, Joan, Rami, Gwen and Jo watched it with a smile as Regina helped Bella with the drums, smiling at gently patting her back.

They made such a good team, thank god Regina came to her senses.


	4. Countries Apart

Anonymous asked: bella missing her girlfriends while their doing borap press and she’s not cause she has to be in italy to film 6 underground

She couldn’t sleep, of course. She never could when she was alone, too used to the feeling of three warm bodies pressed up against her. 

Bella rolled onto her back with a sigh, glancing at her phone. On the bedside table. It was 2 am, she probably shouldn’t bother her girlfriends. 

Though she wasn’t even sure which country they were in right now. What could the time be where they are right now? 

She was agonizing for a few moments before eventually reaching for her phone, starting a group call with her girlfriends. 

It rang out for a while and she considered hanging up, but then a cheerful voice called:

“Baby girl!" 

Bella smiled, a familiar warmth filling her at Jo’s voice. 

"Hey. Did I wake you?" 

"Not at all. How’s filming?" 

"Exhausting.” Bella chuckled. “I can barely feel my legs.”

“Oh well, that happened to you a lot, just in a different context.” Jo joked, but before she could get into more gross things, Rami spoke into the phone. 

“Why are we not facetimeing? I want to see you!" 

Bella laughed at her enthusisasm, and they quickly changed to FaceTime. 

Gwen pushed her head into the frame, grinning at Bella. 

"We miss your beautiful face, you know.”

“I miss you too.” Bella admitted softly. “The bed is very empty without you.”

Rami let out a soft ‘aww’ at that. 

“You poor thing. We really wish you could be here with us." 

"Jo has a cardboard cut-out of you.” Gwen laughed, and Bella’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. 

“What?" 

"Yeah.” Jo said proudly, like this was the most natural thing in the world. “Her name is Cardboard Bella.”

“How creative.” Bella laughed, but her heart fluttered happily. She really missed their voices and their stupid jokes. 

“She’s always with us, though she definitely cannot replace you.” Rami said softly, and god, Bella just wanted to kiss her. 

They talked for an entire hour before the girls had to leave again, but this time, Bella hung up with a huge smile on her face. 

Hearing her lovers’ voices and seeing their faces was a fantastic serotonin-shot, one that she has been in dire need of.


	5. Fake Bump

Anonymous asked: jo having to wear a pregnancy in every other scene while filming borap and complaining to her girlfriends about how uncomfortable it is

Jo huffed in annoyance as she fiddled with the fake baby bump that didn’t seem to want to stay in place. 

“Do you want a back rub?” Gwen joked, patting the stuffing and Jo rolled her eyes. 

“Hush, I have enough problems without your teasing!" 

She finally managed to push the bump around until it sat normally around her core, and she let out a sigh. 

"It’s so fucking annoying! It keeps slipping, and it’s big, and I always bump into things with it!" 

"Someone doesn’t take to pregnancy well.” Bella laughed, causing Jo to growl. 

“Joan Deacon did it better.” Rami added with a grin, and the bastards all laughed at her misery. 

“You guys don’t know how uncomfortable it is!” Jo whined miserably. 

“It’s heavy, even.”

Rami touched the fake bump to feel it in her hands, humming. 

“It is heavy, though.”

“Why couldn’t anyone else of the girls be pregnant at that time…” Jo whined, looking over her girlfriends with a sour expression. 

“I want to see Rami struggling with a huge belly in the leotard.”

“It’s not my fault Freddie got pregnant later!” Rami laughed, holding her hands up in defense. 

“That was Joan’s turn, now you have to deal with it.”

Jo stuck out her tongue at them, putting her hand over the bump and patting it. 

“Truly awful.”

Bella and Gwen snickered, and Jo groaned. 

“What?" 

"It’s a good look on you.” Gwen joked, and Jo flipped her the bird elegantly. 

“Oh, trust me, if we ever get there, I won’t carry. I’ve had enough already!" 

The girls all laughed at that. 

"No problem.” Rami grinned, flicking the fake bump playfully. 

“Luckily, we have enough ovens to put buns in.”


	6. Quit It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: smoking

Anonymous asked: Ot4 girls trying to convince Bella to stop smoking, and maybe helping her with the withdrawal symptoms when she’s an idiot and decides to go cold turkey

Bella was the only one out of them who smoked regularly, and it was getting a little disheartening. 

Sure, smoking one cig a day couldn’t seem that big of a problem, but when she was stressed, she smoked an entire pack, if not more. 

And with all the shooting and press conferences, she was quite stressed all the time, meaning cigarettes became her best friends. 

“Guys, I’m not an addict!” she protested when she was confronted, that damn cig in her mouth again. 

“You spend more time on the porch smoking than with us.” Rami pouted, hoping the puppy eyes might help. 

“Not to mention, it’s not good for your health at all.” Gwen reasoned with her, using her “teacher voice” as the girls jokingly called it. 

Bella just rolled her eyes, about to lift the cig to her lips again, when Jo suddenly grabbed it and threw it away. 

“Hey!” Bella yelled, but Jo definitely didn’t show any remorse. 

“You need to stop this shit.” Jo lectured her. “We’re not losing you to lung cancer, dummy!" 

Bella growled something in response. 

*

She needed some time before she made the decision to come off it. Her girlfriends kept nagging her, trying to convince her every single day, and finally she realized they did have a point. 

Except, putting the cig down didn’t go very smoothly, because instead of gradually decreasing the amount she smoked, she went cold turkey and cut them out of her life immediately. 

It wasn’t a surprise that she was suffering from heavy withdrawal. 

Her girlfriends never judged her; that would have been the worst thing to do, not to mention it wouldn’t help her at all. 

So they were gentle with her, trying to take her mind off the symptoms, stroking her hair and shushing her softly when the nausea hit her. 

"It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.” Gwen murmured softly, pulling her close. 

“I’m gonna fix you that tea.” Rami offered, padding out to the kitchen to prepare the drink, that was supposed to be relaxing. 

Jo always gently pulled Bella’s hands away when she tried to chew on her nails, kissing her trembling fingers instead. 

They were extremely helpful, supporting and caring for her girlfriend all the time, and soon Bella felt much better.


	7. Nine Months of Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: The ot4 finding out Bella is pregnant! And maybe other scenes of the pregnancy, like how Bella cries at literally every movie, not even just sad ones, and how Jo insists on taking a picture of Bella’s belly every day to document her bump

They decided to try for a baby on their own, but didn’t quite agree on which one of them would carry first, so they decided all of them undergo with the process, to see who gets pregnant. 

Bella was the only one to concieve. 

They were getting suspicious when she woke them up by retching over the toilet bowl, but they soon found out that it was really true, when Bella bought a test, and showed them the positive result. 

Gwen picked her up and twirled her in the air, tears of happiness stinging her eyes, and Rami and Jo bounced around them like little kids, absolutely excited about the premise of having their baby. 

“We’re gonna be Mommies.” Rami laughed in disbelief, her hands going to Bella’s still flat stomach. 

“Yes, and we’re gonna be the best mommies!” Jo said proudly, pressing a kiss onto Bella’s cheek, who smiled happily. 

She couldn’t wait for this adventure with her three adorable girls. 

*

The adventure was great, but not exactly free of bumps in the road. 

Poor Bella had a lot of morning sickness, always bowed over the toilet while Rami gently stroked her back, handing her a bottle of water to get the foul taste out of her mouth. 

She also get very emotional, always crying during movies, sometimes even advertisements, and though she was embarrassed by it, her girlfriends found it adorable. 

“It really was a little sad…” Gwen tried to comfort her as Bella cried into her shoulders. 

Jo was absolutely obsessed with Bella’s growing belly, always snapping pictures of it. 

“These are so going on Instagram!” Jo grinned, taking another pic from a different angle, and Bella rolled her eyes. 

“You don’t have to take a pic of it every day.”

“Of couse I do! People need to see how much our beautiful baby has grown!" 

They fussed around her a lot, she couldn’t even lift a bag because Gwen immediately swooped in to take it away from her. 

If she showed the slightest sign of discomfort, Rami was already there to offer a back rub or a foot massage. 

She barely mentioned any food she was craving, Jo was out in a flash to get it for her. 

Bella wasn’t complaining, obviously.


	8. Quit It Part 2 (Relapse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: smoking

Anonymous asked: bella starts smoking again during stressful filming while away from her girlfriends and feels guilty

She really didn’t mean to relapse: she was so strong, holding on and refusing the cigarettes even when someone tried to push one into her hands. 

But filming was stressful as hell, and she could feel the effects immediately, her body craving an outlet. 

Her typical outlet, that Bella was struggling so hard to leave behind. 

After agonizing for over an hour, she decided smoking just one wouldn’t cause a big problem. 

She really was stressed out, and she had to ease up a little. 

But after she stubbed the cig, she was already reaching for the next before she could stop herself, and she ended up smoking four in a row before she realized, what she was doing, horrified. 

She threw the package into the dumpster and ran back into her room, picking up her phone and dialling with shaky fingers. 

Her girls accepted the FaceTime call, and their eyes immediately filled with concern when they saw her grey face. 

“Bella, what happened?” Gwen asked softly, and Bella couldn’t help but tear up a little. 

“I messed up…” she whimpered, her entire body trembling like a leaf. 

“What happened, baby girl?” Jo asked, her voice full of worry. 

“I smoked.” Bella said with a shaky sigh, burying her face in her hands. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…" 

"Bella, it’s okay.” Rami shushed her softly with a small smile. 

“It can happen to anyone.”

“I’m such a failure.” Bella whispered, tears streaming down her face. 

“No, you’re not. It’s just a relapse episode, it really can happen to anyone like Rami said.” Gwen chimed in. 

“You’ve been so strong, love. Don’t give up now.”

Bella sniffled, wiping at her eyes. 

“Are you not mad at me?" 

"Of course not.” Jo cooed. “We could never be mad at you.”

*

They called Bella every day to check in with her, and Bella has found herself able to resist when she could hear her girlfriends’ soft voices and could see their face. 

She knew that coming off an addiction is never easy, and that there will be bumps in the road like this one, but with Rami, Gwen and Jo, she could make it.


	9. Not Just A Pretty Face

Anonymous asked: Bella being insecure with her girlfriends. She’s always been used for her body, on previous tv shows and by previous partners and the poly borhap girls talking to her about how she’s so much more than her face, no matter what anyone says

When people keep telling you that your body is the only interesting thing about you, it’s hard to believe a different narrative. 

Bella was pretty sure she has never had a role where the focus wasn’t on her body, where they had prolonged shots of her taking off her clothes, predatory gazes sliding over the contours of her body, eating her up alive. 

She was getting tired of having to be naked in every single role she had in general, but it seemed like no one wanted to offer her any different; she was a beautiful toy, nothing more. 

This greatly affected her personal life as well; she couldn’t quite believe anyone would love her for anything besides her body, and when her previous partners only complimented her looks, she couldn’t help but feel like that maybe this really was her only worth. 

Until her three current girlfriends came along. 

Rami, Jo and Gwen always made sure Bella never forgot that she was so much more than her body, than what the roles she has been given and her previous partners has told her. 

“I love how smart you are.” Gwen said, playfully tapping her fingers against Bella’s forehead. 

“I love when you gush about history and share details from popculture we never knew. I love when you’re being a bit of a nerd, when we can barely catch up to you.”

“I love how kind you are.” Rami said, splaying her palm right over Bella’s heart. 

“I love how you immediately know if one us is struggling with something, and you’re always quick to help. I love how you make sure wer'e all okay.”

“I love how funny you are.” Jo said with a soft smile, stroking her pink cheeks.

“I love how you can always make us laugh, and you’re in every single shenanigans. And you’re the biggest pun-master I’ve ever met.”

They all laughed, and Bella felt her heart flutter happily. Her girlfriends’s voice was so sincere and honest, she couldn’t help but melt. 

“You really think so?” she asked shyly, and they all nodded, snuggling closer until she was sitting in the middle of a warn group-embrace. 

“You’re one of the most interesting person we have ever met.” Rami said softly, kissing her forehead. 

“Don’t let anyone say otherwise.”

Bella smiled, basking in the feeling of being loved so genuinely, for exactly who she was.


	10. "Dumb Blonde"

Anonymous asked: I’ve experienced some dumb blonde comments in my life and I was wondering if we could get Bella feeling bad after a test and muttering to herself about being a stupid dumb blonde and her poly gfs comforting her

Nothing better than proving they were actually right, Bella thought bitterly, kicking every stone on the way home as she walked with her head down and shoulders slumped. 

She was always fiercely protective of herself when people made stupid blonde jokes about her, knowing her value just right; she wasn’t stupid, she was smart! 

But now… She couldn’t help but think that maybe those people were right. She has completely flunked this test. 

Maybe she really was a dumb blonde, after all. 

Her girlfriends only had to take one look at her when she walked inside their flat to know something went wrong. 

“Oh, honey.” Gwen said softly, pulling her into a warm hug. 

“The test didn’t go well, did it?" 

"Not at all.” Bella sighed, turning her gaze to the floor in embarrassment. 

“I completely fucked up.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Rami shushed her softly. “It’ll be better next time.”

“It won’t be.” Bella murmured, her cheeks red. 

“What do you mean?” Jo asked, raising an eyebrow, and Bella sighed deeply. 

“I’m just a stupid blonde. I’m empty-headed.” she muttered, her voice barely audible through the fog of embarrassment that clenched her throat. 

“Don’t say that.” Rami said, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. 

“You’re not stupid at all. Those jokes, on the other hand, are.”

“But I messed up so much…” Bella protested weakly, but Gwen gently cut her off. 

“Everyone does sometimes. No one is flawless, you know that.”

“But…” Bella tried again, only to be interrupted by Jo this time. 

“No buts. Messing up one test doesn’t mean you’re stupid. Do you know how many tests I’ve messed up? Would you call me stupid?" 

"Of course not.” Bella said softly, and she could feel herself relax a little. Saying it out loud, it really sounded a little ridiculous. It really was just one bad test. 

“You’re one of the smartest person I know.” Rami purred, kissing her forehead, making Bella giggle softly. 

“Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Gwen added, and Bella couldn’t stop laughing as she was showered in kisses and praises by her girls. 

Alright, maybe she wasn’t that stupid, after all.


	11. Pregnant Rami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Pregnant Rami? Pretty please?? ❤❤❤ all the requests focus so much on Bella, I'd love something with whatever ship you like (I'd love PolyBR, though :)) and Rami pregnant (maybe when she starts showing and her girlfriends just loving it and having to cuddle and touch her tummy all day and comfort her when her clothes don't fit anymore even though she's so tiny? :3

“You know, my belly won’t go away even if you take your hands off it.”

The only response Rami got was another series of coos from her girlfriends, who all had their hands and ears plastered to her stomach. 

“Our little bean is growing so fast.” Jo mused, pressing a kiss just above Rami’s belly button, making her snort. 

“Too fast. Look how fat I am already!" 

"Nonsense.” Bella tutted, splaying her hand across the gentle curve of Rami’s belly. 

“You’re gorgeous.”

“None of my clothes fit anymore.” Rami whined, and Gwen quickly pressed a comforting kiss onto her lips before she’d throw another fit. 

Rami tended to become a little hysterical these days; she was just beginning to show, but her belly seemed much bigger on her tiny frame, and so she was insecure. 

Luckily, her girlfriends always made sure she would feel better. 

“We’re gonna get you new ones.” Gwen cooed, and Rami couldn’t help smile. 

“Even if it’s expensive?” she asked, and Gwen nodded again, kissing the tip of her nose. 

“Of course.”

“We’re gonna dress you in the most beautiful outfits ever. We’re gonna show off the sexiest pregnant woman in the world!” Jo declared, pressing a kiss onto Rami’s distended belly, and she blushed softly. 

They all felt the tiny nudge against their hands, and all four of them let out a gasp. 

“The baby kicked!” Bella said with awe, pressing her hand against the spot she felt the kick at. 

“Aww, he really is growing so fast!” Jo cooed, leaning down to pepper kisses all over the warm skin, giggling when the baby kicked again. 

“He likes to be spoiled.” Gwen tutted, and Rami rolled her eyes at the usage of baby-voice. 

She was crowded again by lips and hands all over her bump, cooing and giggling against it like it was the most amazing thing in the world. 

It kind of was. 

And Rami definitely won’t complain about being spoiled.


	12. Confession

Anonymous asked: !!!!! What about the borhap ot4 confessing to fem!Allen !!!!!!!

They shouldn’t feel nervous, really. 

Alana was a good friend of theirs, and she was one of the nicest person they have ever met, a far cry from the woman she had to play on the screen. 

She was like a little complementary piece to their quartet; they really liked hanging out together, discovering the local pubs. 

But still. The four of them were dating now, and it was a big deal. What if Alana reacted badly to the news? What if she wouldn’t want to be their friend anymore? 

“So… Will you tell me what’s going on?” Alana asked with a chuckle, making them snap out of their thoughts. 

They all shared a nervous look, before Gwen started speaking. 

“Look, we… Maybe you realized, that the nature of our relationship changed?" 

Alana raised a confused eyebrow, clearly having no idea where this was going on. 

"You see, uhm…" 

"We’re dating.” Jo blurted out, getting fed up with Gwen’s overly polite and cateful approach. Alana’s eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped open. 

“You and Gwen?” she asked, looking almost comical with the disbelief. 

“No, the four of us. Together.” Bella clarified, reaching for Rami and Jo’s hand while Jo held onto Gwen’s. 

“Look, you are our friend.” Rami said softly. “If you have a problem with that, or anything, then…" 

"Why would I have a problem with that?” Alana asked, her lips curling into a smile. 

“Your four are adorable as hell together.”

“You really think so?” Bella asked, a pink blush coloring her cheeks. 

“Yeah. Okay, I’m a little surprised. I mean, I’ve never seen a poly relationship in real life before, but it’s absolutely cool with me.”

“I’m so glad you think so.” Gwen said with a smile, leaning her head on Jo’s shoulder contentedly. 

“How about we drink to your happiness?” Alana suggested, already raising her glass. 

“You know us too well.” Jo laughed, lifting her own. 

“Maybe we should all do four shots.” Rami joked. “Or, five, for our biggest supporter!" 

Alana laughed, taking in the four happy faces before her. 

"Of course I’m your biggest supporter.”


	13. Missing All of You

Anonymous asked: gwen missing her girlfriends when they’re all at new york premiere for 6 underground and she’s stuck working on the great

She laughed, tears welling in her eyes from laughing so much. 

“It’s not funny!” Rami pouted, pointing at her soaked dress; it was supposed to be navy blue, but it looked almost black now, thanks to the fact it was drenched in champagne. 

“You’re so clumsy.” Gwen cooed, her heart filling with warmth. 

Talking to her girls via FaceTime wasn’t the same as holding them in her arms and feel them close, but they had to make do. 

“How are you doing? We keep stealing the spotlight.” Bella chimed in softly, her lips curled in a gorgeous smile. 

“It makes sense. It’s your big premiere.” Gwen mused, smiling when Bella blushed. 

“How’s filming?” Jo asked, leaning over Bella’s shoulder to see Gwen’s face. 

“Good.” Gwen said, and suddenly her throat clenched. 

In times like these, when she could see and hear them, but wasn’t actually be with them, the feeling of missing her girlfriends terribly came crashing down on her. 

They immediately saw how her mood dropped. 

“What’s wrong?” Jo asked softly, and Gwen sighed. 

“I just miss you all so much.” she admitted, blinking quickly to hold back the tears. 

“We miss you too.” Rami replied, giving her a soft little smile. 

“But it’s not for long now. We’re gonna be together soon.”

“We’re going to give you the biggest hug when we meet again!” Bella promised, sounding as excited as a child. 

The image of her girlfriends jumping into her arms and smothering her in kisses made Gwen smile happily. 

“I can’t wait.”

“Don’t be sad, sweetie. ” Jo cooed. “We love you.”

“We love you!” Rami and Bella echoed at the same time, and Gwen’s heart swelled with happiness, suddenly feeling so much bettee. 

“I love you too. All of you.”


	14. Thighs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: biting

sukiekagamine asked: One time in an interview, Jo accidentally joked that Bella’s thighs were too big comparing to Regina in I want to break free, and after that Bella was hurt and sad. Gwen and Jo quickly comforted her and told her that yes, her thighs were thick, but it was also the sexiest part of her and they loved them so, so much. Maybe while one of them were biting her inner thighs and make her squirm.

“You didn’t have to rub it in, you know.”

Bella’s voice was so sad, it instantly made Jo regret what she said. She meant is as a joke, but their girlfriend seemed to take it to heart much more than she expected. 

“Baby girl.” she started softly, and Bella pouted. 

“There’s nothing wrong with your thighs.”

“Jo didn’t mean to offend you.” Gwen said softly, and Bella couldn’t miss the little devilish glint in her eyes. 

“You know how much we love your thighs.”

Her voice came out on a low purr, and goosebumps instantly rose all over Bella’s skin. 

Jo shared a grin with Gwen, before giving Bella’s thigh a squeeze. 

“They are thick, yes. But what’s wrong with thick?" 

With that, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to the inside of Bella’s bare inner thigh, causing her to gasp. 

"Your thighs are fucking sexy.” Gwen purred, kissing Bella’s other thigh. 

“They really are, baby girl.”

Bella whimpered softly as Jo nipped the soft skin of her inner thigh, rolling the skin between her teeth until she left a possessive mark. 

Gwen nibbled all along her other thigh while murmuring endearments into her skin, and Bella was getting flushed from all the attention. 

Maybe her thighs really were sexy, if the fact her girlfriends kept kissing and biting all over them for hours was any indication.


	15. Not Weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: injury

Anonymous asked: Bella breaks her arms doing a stunt for a movie and doesn’t tell anyone how bad it hurts because she doesn’t want to be perceived as weak because of the mostly male cast. She goes to the restroom later and when she goes to leave she finds her arms are in too much pain to open the door to leave. When she gets home, arms in casts, her girlfriends chastise her for not telling anyone she was hurt and thinking it would make her weak

She has been called stubborn as a mule by her girlfriends many times, and well… She certainly couldn’t argue with that. 

If she put her mind to something, she was determined to go through with it, even if it caused her physical pain; like right now. 

Bella insisted on doing her own stunts. Of course she could do them, she said, she’s not some weak ass pudding, after all! 

She knew, deep down, that she mostly did this because the idea of the almost fully male cast thinking her as a weak princess made her skin crawl, and this pride was what got her in trouble. 

Bella was fairly certain that both her arms broke, or at least very badly shattered when she fell, but she sure as hell wasn’t gonna show it. She gritted her teeth, pretending she was fine while trying not to pee herself from the pain.

She almost got away with it, until the point they had to call the entire staff for help, because she couldn’t open the restroom door with her injured arms. She had to admit somewhat of a defeat. 

*

Bella wasn’t even that surprised that after being coddled by her girlfriends who were clearly worried sick about her ever since they heard about her accident - even more so after she returned with her arms in casts -, they scolded the hell out of her. 

“Why the hell would you carry on with a broken arm?” Rami asked, totally freaking out. 

“Have you lost her mind?" 

"It didn’t even hurt that much at first…” she lied, but she could tell no one bought her bullshit. 

“Like fuck it didn’t!” Jo huffed. She wanted to shake her girlfriend, but she had to be careful with her arms, so she resorted to angry glares. 

“Bella, you need to stop being such a hardass!" 

Bella wanted to protest, but Gwen cut her off. 

"I know you’re doing this because you feel like you have something to prove.” she said, cupping her chin and tilting her face upwards until she looked into her eyes. 

“This is a very dangerous game, love. You can’t keep hurting yourself just to prove that you’re strong.”

“Not to mention,” Rami started, softer this time, 

“getting injured doesn’t mean you’re weak. Everyone gets hurt, even the strongest people. You know that too.”

“You don’t need to prove anything.” Jo added gently, and Bella gave a resignated sigh. 

Sure, yeah, they were actually right. 

She really needs to stop being so stubborn in the future for the sake of her girlfriends’s sanity.


	16. The Great Underwear

Anonymous asked: gwen is away filming the great for hbo and will send her girlfriends a picture of her wearing a new costume, however she’s doing her first a nude/sex scene of the project and decides to them by only sending a picture of the nude underwear she has to wear on a table with the caption “today’s costume”, also she leaves her phone in her trailer for the duration of filming, cue her 3 girlfriends at home desperately trying to contact her because THEY WANT A PICTURE OF HER IN THAT COSTUME PLEASE- GWEN!

The girls were all used to getting pictures of Gwen wearing ball gowns and ridiculous wigs; it didn’t even phase them anymore, they just teased her about it and moved on. 

Sometimes… She actually looked quite hot in a few of the costumes she had to wear, and then those teasings took a completely different direction. 

But nothing could prepare them for today’s pic. 

Gwen did feel quite nervous, to be honest: she always did before shooting sex scenes. 

So, to calm her nerves a little, she decided to snap a pic of the nude underwear; it was surprisingly skimpy for a series set in the 17th century, but she wasn’t going to complain about that one. 

She laid the underwear out on the table and snapped a pic, sending it to the groupchat with a witty little caption before she was called for another shoot. 

While she was away, she didn’t get to see the absolutely hilarious reaction of her girls. 

Jo was the first one to see the pic and she literally screamed, startling Rami who was dozing in her lap and causing Bella to come running from the kitchen. 

“What happened?” the blonde asked, panicked. 

“Look what’s our girl gonna wear today!” Jo yelped, shoving the phone into Bella’s face. 

The blonde blushed, her mouth agape. 

“Holy shit…" 

"Oh my fucking god.” Rami moaned when she finally got a good look at the pic. She could imagine Gwen in that lacy beauty all too clearly, and suddenly she wasn’t too sleepy anymore. 

“We need to ask her for a pic where she’s wearing it!” Jo announced, furiously typing to Gwen. No answer. 

“Fuck, I need that pic or I will die.” Bella agreed, and though there was no reason for Gwen to reply to Bella separately if she didn’t reply to the groupchat, she still texted her, demanding the pic. 

Rami even tried to call her, whining in frustration when Gwen didn’t pick up the phone. 

“She thinks she can tease us and then not deliver.” she huffed, and the other two whined in agreement. 

*

Gwen burst into laughter upon seeing the thousands messages and missed calls from her horny girlfriends, all demanding her to send a pic with that underwear on, right now! 

And who was Gwen to deny them anything? 

Her phone just kept pinging after she sent the pick, but now she was there to reply to the compliments-turned-sexting conversation.


	17. Again And Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex, nipple-play

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly!BohRhap - The girls try to see how many times Rami can come.

Gwen was pumping her fingers in and out her, almost lazily, and Rami shuddered, tossing her head back against the pillow. 

She has already come twice when Bella has eaten her out, but Gwen didn’t give her any time to recover before slipping her fingers inside her wet heat, causing her oversensitive body to arch off the bed. 

Bella was sucking marks into her neck, nipping at soft skin, murmuring quiet endearments as Rami whimpered, her thighs shaking around Gwen’s waist. 

Jo was toying with her nipples, pinching one and rolling it between her fingers while licking the other one, marvelling in the way Rami keened. 

After a particularly delicious thrust from Gwen straight into her G-apot, Rami came again with a shuddering moan, her hips twitching. 

Gwen barely pulled out and Jo was between her legs, smirking up at her. 

“My turn.” She husked, leaning in to lick a long stripe across Rami’s folds, making her arch off the bed with a whine. 

“I can’t go again…” She whimpered, nearly crying out when Jo sucked her swollen clit into her mouth. 

“Of course you can.” Gwen drawled, nibbling over her chest. 

“We know you can, baby girl.” Bella added, placing a kiss onto Rami’s lips encouragingly. 

Rami felt like her body was on fire, so oversensitive that the faintest of touches sent her into a frenzy: Jo hummed against her clit, and she nearly headbutted Bella with how she jumped from the sensation.

She was near tears as Jo fucked her with her tongue, while Bella and Gwen kept cooing to her, marking her soft skin with lovebites all over. 

Her orgasm was quieter now, too tired and too spent, just barely letting out a gasp, her chest heaving. 

For a moment, it seemed like they were done, but then Bella winked at her, slipping between her legs and giving her clit the tiniest kitten lick, but even that made Rami cry out. 

“I can’t, fuck…" 

"One more.” Jo promised, kissing her flushed cheeks. 

“You can do it.” Gwen said again, gently tweaking a nipple. 

Rami sobbed as Bella pushed her tongue inside, lapping away at her wetness eagerly. 

This was too much, and Rami was so exhausted, and yet, she couldn’t find it in herself to stop them.


	18. Coddled

Anonymous asked: Poly borhap girls with Bella spraining her ankle whilst training for six underground and being babied by her girlfriends (+ queen probably) and all she wants to do is get up and be normal and doing her stunts again despite the fact it really actually hurts

Bella was absolutely hyperactive, always needing to move around, so the idea of practically being on bedrest terrified her. 

Just like the knowledge that now she became the resident baby of the household. 

They literally didn’t let her move a muscle. 

Rami was constantly cuddling her, asking her if anything hurts. 

“I swear, it doesn’t hurt that much. I just sprained it, I didn’t break it!” Bella protested, but Rami shushed her with a finger against her lips. 

“You need to rest. Don’t even try to get out of this bed!’‘ 

It’s not like they would let her, anyway. Gwen literally pushed her back against the pillows when she tried to move. 

"Nuh-uh, Miss.” Gwen tutted, and Bella let out a miserable whine. 

“I just want to go to the toilet!" 

"I’ll carry you.” Gwen said simply, and much to Bella’s horror, she already grabbed her beneath the knee and her waist. 

“Gwen, no…!" 

But off they went, Gwen carrying her bridal style, ignoring Bella’s embarrassed spluttering. 

Jo literally insisted on feeding her, which was just over the top. 

"It’s just my ankle, I’m capable of feeding myself!” Bella huffed, but Jo just cooed, raising her spoon. 

“You need to rest. Let us take care of you.”

That is how she ended up being spoon-fed like a baby, sending angry glares to Jo all along. 

Even the King girls came over to annoy her, and my god, did they fuss! 

Freddie was in full mother hen mode, fluffing up pillows and getting her heating pads; Brianna and Joan were cooking all day, and Bella was pretty sure she will gain weight with how much she was lying around and fed constantly, and not being allowed to move. Regina kept scolding her, that she should be more careful, and wow, did Regina Taylor of all people just called her reckless!? 

God, this bedrest couldn’t be over soon enough.


	19. The Maid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex, dom/sub, roleplay, dirty talk

Anonymous asked: Borhap girls domming Bella for the first time in a maid costume (+ a little roleplay if you’re in the mood)?

She was a breathtaking sight, kneeling on the floor at their feet, head bowed, hands folded neatly in her lap. 

“What a lovely thing.” Gwen purred, stroking her pink cheeks, tracing her thumb across her plump bottom lip. 

Bella shivered softly, looking up at her doms from under her eyelashes coyly. She could only imagine what a sight she made, but the hungry look in their eyes told her it was a lovely sight. 

“Such a good little maid.” Jo drawled, unable to resist slipping a hand under the short hem of the frilly skirt, making Bella gasp. 

“And so dirty.” She continued, teasing a finger over her clit, causing Bella to buck forward. “Not even wearing underwear.”

“Mhm, that’s a really bad girl.” Rami tutted, cupping a full breast that was just barely contained by the extremely deep cleavage. 

“Maybe we should spank you.”

Bella moaned at the idea, and her doms chuckled. 

“You would make one hell of a sight over our laps.” Gwen teased, smacking Bella’s rear, making her yelp. 

Jo still had her hand under her skirt, cupping and teasing her, and Bella was already a mess, trembling and chasing the contact helplessly. 

“I would like to try your other services first.” Rami teased, pulling her pants and underwear down, grinning at Bella’s hungry look. 

“Entertain your mistress.”

“Yes, Ma'am.” Bella panted, surging forward and licking a long stripe over Rami’s folds, making her swear before thrusting her tongue inside, moaning obscenely at the taste. 

Jo pushed a finger inside her, pumping her slowly while Gwen groped her possessively. 

“Good girl.” Jo drawled into her ears, and Bella was gone.


	20. Teacher/Student Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: roleplay, spanking

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly! BohRhap - The girls do a naughty teacher-students role-play, Gwen is the teacher while Rami, Jo & Bella are the naughty schoolgirls.

Gwen smirked as she looked at her girls, obediently kneeling on the floor, looking up at her coyly from under their lashes, and she felt hot all over. 

“You girls know why you are being punished, alright?” She asked, cupping Jo’s chin and tilting her head up. 

“Miss Mazzello?" 

"We have been bad, Ms. Lee.” Jo replied meekly. 

“We talked during your lesson.”

Gwen hummed, pulling back to rake her eyes over them appreciatively. They looked positively delicious in their half-unbuttoned blouses, their checkered skirts and their knee-high socks. 

She walked over to Rami and pulled her to her feet, not missing the way Rami’s cheeks flushed. 

“You were the ringleader huh, Miss Malek? You always are. You pretend to be a good girl, but you are the naughtiest.” Gwen purred, stroking Rami’s cheek. 

Rami let out a soft gasp as Gwen sat and yanked Rami down with her, bending her over her knee and pushing her skirt up. 

The sound of the first spank echoed in the room and Rami cried out, bucking against Gwen’s thighs. 

“You two.” Gwen perked up, looking at Bella and Jo. 

“Kiss each other.”

Jo practically pounced on Bella, tackling her to the ground and capturing her lips in an aggressive kiss that had the blonde gasping into her mouth, her hands clutching at Jo’s shoulders helplessly. 

“Gorgeous.” Gwen smirked, slapping Rami’s ass again, marvelling in the way the flesh trembled beneath her hand. 

“Once I’m done with Miss Malek, it’s your turn, Mazzello. And then you, Hardy. None of you will get away with this.”

Bella and Jo moaned in response, and she delivered another harsh spank onto Rami’s butt that made her cry out against her lap desperately. 

Gwen just smirked. 

Her naughty little girls needed to learn how to be good.


	21. Taking Care of A Rugby Player

Anonymous asked: A borhap girls high school au where Bella is the only girl on the rugby team and her girlfriend(s) come to watch her play and praise and take care of her as soon as they get home

Bella was eternally grateful for her amazing girlfriends. 

Being the only female member of the rugby team, she tended to doubt herself, especially when her teammates poked fun at her or made lewd comments. 

Her confidence skyrocketed whenever her girls came to watch her match, jumping up and down at the bleachers and cheering her own. 

They were literally louder than the cheerleaders, in fact Jo and Rami had their own makeshift pompoms that they kept shaking while Gwen grinned and hollered. 

Bella got hit by a burst of motivation, practically flying across the field, over and against the odds and blowing everyone’s minds, strong and brave and awfully technical, leaving her male bandmates to shame. 

“It was so great, you did so good!” Gwen praised her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they walked off, with Bella floating from the adrenaline. 

Once they were back in their dorms, Bella headed for the showers, enjoying the way the warm water washed off tje sweat, the mud and the grass. 

Her girlfriends had ordered pizza while she was in, and her stomach rumbled. 

“You need your energy, beautiful.” Jo grinned, holding a slice of pizza up to her lips. 

She wasn’t even embarrassed polishing off most of the pizza, too hungry to care, and her girlfriends only smiled. 

Bella groaned happily when Rami started massaging her aching shoulders, working the tense knots away. 

“Relax. You were so amazing today.” Rami said softly, letting Bella loll her head back against her chest. 

Gwen put on some stupid, cheesy movie, pulling her down onto her lap while Rami and Jo cuddled up to them, each of them having a gentle hand on Bella’s thighs. 

Bella fell asleep halfway through the movie, too exhausted after the good match, drifting off in the arms of her caring girlfriends.


	22. Naughty Superheroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: masturbation

sukiekagamine asked: A superhero AU, where Rami has sonic cry, Gwen can order people to do what she wants with her voice, Jo could mimic every sound existed, and Bella could turn her words into metal text in the air like from a comic book. One day, Bella woke up to find her floor filled with ohs and ahs letters, and a very terrified Gwen on her bed.

Being a superhero and dating a bunch of other superheroes definitely had its perks, but disadvantages too. 

Like, Rami breaking glass when she was mad at them and screamed in anger. Jo mocking them by mimicking their voice perfectly. Gwen being able to order them to do the dishes even when it was her turn. Or, the fact that Bella could literally throw words at their heads if she wanted to. 

They had a pretty chaotic household, so to speak. 

But they definitely had a lot of fun, too. 

One morning, Bella woke up to a tingling sensation between her legs, some giggling and some gasps, and the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. 

Her eyes snapped open to see a wide-eyed Gwen sitting at the end of their bed, Rami and Jo giggling behind her. The floor was absolutely covered in words, Bella’s pants and moans as she realized with a blush. And her own hand was between her legs. 

“Seriously?” she chuckled, and Gwen gave a little shrug. 

“Sorry. Too amazing of an oppurtinity to pass up on.”

Jo giggled again, mimicking Bella’s moans, and the blonde blushed, throwing a “jerk” at her head, making her hiss in pain. 

Gwen turned around, an evil smirk forming on her lips. 

“Well, now that we’re at it,” she purred, 

“Jo, join Bella on the bed and touch yourself.”

Jo practically flew to the bed, settling next to Bella and pushing a hand betwen her thighs, unable to resist Gwen’s voice. 

Rami looked terrified when Gwen looked at her. 

“No, I want to watch! Gwen, I’m warning you, I’m gonna scream!”

She opened her mouth, but immediately shut it when Gwen simply said “don’t scream.”

“Join them, Rami.” Gwen ordered, and Rami was on the bed, fingering herself along with Bella and Jo in a heartbeat. 

Gwen grinned, roaming her eyes over them. 

“Now that’s a sight for sore eyes, ladies.”

She expertly caught the “fuck you” that Bella threw at her and dropped it to the floor next to the other ones. 

Gwen leaned back and watched in awe as her three beautiful girls fucked themselves, moaning and writhing in pleasure. 

Damn, she had the best superpower of them all.


	23. Some More Superheroes AU

Anonymous asked: Could we get more of the poly!superhero! Borhap girls? Maybe them revealing their relationship to a reporter or maybe just some soft fluff?

The couch was a little uncomfortable, a little tiny, so they had to sit really close to one another, pressing up against each other’s bodies.

Not like that was such a problem for them.

The interviewer looked excited, grinning at them, nervously fidgeting with her hands. It was still unbelievable that they were practically celebrities now, that people considered them their heroes.

“So.” The young woman started, blushing when Gwen gave her a kind smile.

“I believe you promised something juicy? A reveal?”

Rami looked at her girlfriends, her heart swelling with love. They have agreed to come out and reveal their relationship to the world.

She was so excited she could scream, but that probably wasn’t a very clever idea.

‘‘Yes.” She said, taking a deep breath.

“We wanted our fans to know something.”

The tension was palpable in the little studio. Bella reached for Rami’s hand, while Gwen reached for the other, and Jo held onto Gwen’s.

“We’re together.” Gwen announced, and the reporter gasped.

‘‘All of us.” Jo clarified, nearly smirking at the interviewer’s wide eyes.

“Oh.” She said, dumbfounded. “Since when?”

“Since the mission in New York.” Bella said, smiling softly at the memory. They almost died there, and they confessed their feelings to each other in the end, hugging and kissing each other to celebrate their victory.

‘‘And why come out now?” The woman asked, looking at them curiously. “How come you stopped keeping it a secret?”

“We wanted the people to know that they can achieve anything, no matter who they are.” Rami said softly, smiling when Bella squeezed her hand.

“We wanted young LGBTQ to know that they can be superheroes too. No matter who they love, or how many people they love at the same time.”

The woman clutched a hand over her chest.

“This is beautiful.” She said, and she sounded near tears.

The girlfriends shared a look, all of them smiling. This went really well.

*

Jo kept mimicking the woman’s teary, awed voice as she kept asking them questions all the way home, why Bella kept juggling with words of “we did it, bitches!” just for fun. Rami’s mouth had to be covered so she wouldn’t scream, and this time, Gwen didn’t tell them to shut up; she was just as happy and excited.

Maybe they were superheroes, but they hoped they could be even bigger heroes in their fans’ eyes from now on.


	24. Avenge The Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: brief mention of animal death

sukiekagamine asked: Here's the prompt: The BoRhap girls watched John Wick together, and Bella was really sad when the little dog Daisy got killed because she looked a lot like Frankie. The three girls had to comfort her and finally, Bella agreed to continue the movie when Jo promised her that all of the bastards who killed Daisy got assassinated by John Wick at the end.

It was an action movie after all, so Bella definitely expected a lot of people to die on screen.

What she didn’t expect, though, was the adorable dog dying. Now that was just way too much.

“She looked just like Frankie.” Bella whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Gwen cooed softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

“This is just a movie, Angel.”

“You don’t understand!” Bella snapped, clearly more upset than they gave her credit for.

“She looked like Frankie…”

“Aw, you.” Rami cooed, kissing her cheek.

“We don’t have to keep watching if you don’t want to.”

Jo grinned suddenly, causing her girlfriends to raise confused eyebrows at her.

“Actually,” she started, giving Bella’s thigh a reassuring squeeze, “Wick will go on a murder spree and kill everyone to avenge his dog.”

“Really?” Bella asked, with a glimmer of hope in her eyes, and Jo nodded enthusiastically.

“Thanks for spoiling the movie.” Rami laughed, but there was no malice in her words. She happily had her movie experience ruined if it meant Bella would be more comfortable.

“How does that sound?” Gwen asked, stroking her hair.

“Wanna watch the bad guys die?”

Bella couldn’t help but chuckle at how ridiculous this sounded, but she nodded, and Jo started the movie again.

She continued watching, cuddling up between Rami and Gwen while Jo kept a conforting hand on her thigh, and she soon felt much better.

The villains truly paid for their horrendous crime, and it was very satisfying to watch.

And the experience only got better when Frankie padded into the room, nestling at their feet, very much alive and happy.


	25. Smart Usage of Certain Assets

Anonymous asked: Would Bella use her tits to get away with things. Like she forgets to do the dishes and one of her girlfriends is about to be frustrated but Bella isn’t wearing a bra and she makes sure to puff out her chest a little and whoever is definitely willing to do the dishes instead

Bella sure knew how to get her way. 

She soon recognized that her girlfriends were easily controlled by her tits; Bella was definitely going to take good advantage of that. 

She has always hated doing the dishes. She hated housework in general, but doing the dishes was the most despicable chore of them all. 

“Bella, it’s your turn.” Rami huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. 

“You won’t get away. Do it.”

Bella only smirked before stepping closer until her chest was rubbing up against Rami’s arms. 

The darker haired girl gulped, trying to take her eyes off Bella’s chest, but she wasn’t doing a good job of that. 

“I don’t want to.” Bella purred, pushing her boobs more into Rami, and she whined, clearly losing the game. 

There was no way she could resist Bella’s powerful tits. 

Rami wasn’t alone with that. 

Jo literally tripped over her own feet to do whatever Bella wanted: all she had to do was wear something low cut, and Jo was done for. 

Gwen always called Jo and Rami ridiculous for falling into Bella’s trap all the time, even though she wasn’t much better herself. 

Gwen was about to scold her for not doing the dishes again, but then her eyes fell on Bella’s chest, and she blushed heavily. 

Bella deliberately forgot to wear a bra, and she was pushing her chest out as much as she could, her nipples visible, and Bella knew Gwen won’t try to resist for long. 

Sure enough, Gwen ended up doing the dishes instead, splashing water everywhere as she kept eyeing Bella’s chest, much to the blonde’s amusement. 

So, yeah. 

Bella definitely knew how to use her assets.


	26. Fun With Clothes

Anonymous asked: The poly borhap girls piling into one changing room together at a store and trying on stupid/too low cut/way too small and tight outfits to make each other laugh

The store employee wasn’t very happy that four chaotic young women crammed inside one changing room at the same time, but then she just waved them off. As long as they weren’t destroying anything, they were fine.

And they weren’t planning on anything like this.

No, their plan was to have their own chaotic fun, dressing up in silly outfits and making fools out of themselves.

Jo was wearing a bright orange boiler suit, and it looked truly ridiculous as she turned this way and that in it, showing it off from every angle.

“What do you think?” She asked, and Bella wheezed with laughter.

‘‘You look ridiculous.”

‘‘Then it’s perfect!” Jo laughed, giving her own ass a slap through the weird, shiny material.

‘‘Gwen, your turn!”

Gwen was feeling particularly cahotic today, because she snagged a dinosaur onesie, roaring at Jo who claimed she was going to have Jurassic Park flashbacks if she keeps this up.

‘‘Where the hell did you even get this from?” Rami laughed, pulling on the soft teeth that were sewn onto to hood.

‘‘You have to keep your eyes open.” Gwen laughed, playfully pinching her butt.

Rami was mixing animal prints, and she looked extremely cheap: she was wearing a leopard printed top with a skirt with tiger stripes, and she even found a string of awful plastic pearls.

‘‘I wouldn’t pay for this tramp.” Bella joked, and Rami gasped dramatically.

‘‘Well, my prices are way too high for you anyway!”

Bella laughed, pulling on her own items to show them off.

She was completely clovered in flitters and feathers, and whoever designed this outfit, was clearly aiming for a 1920′s vibe, but wasn’t managing.

‘‘You gotta dance in this!” Jo laughed, and Bella winked before started swaying her hips, knocking off the pile of clothes they stacked on the little stool inside the fitting room.

‘‘You need one of those very long cigarettes.” Gwen joked, getting a few clothes from the floor.

Rami was laughing so hard her tears were streaming down her face. She was so lucky with these chaotic assholes.

She dug into the pile for a hideous, very tight leather crop top, ready to make her girlfriends laugh even more.


	27. Interesting Footage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, sex video

killerqueen-slash asked: With Queen in Australia for a concert to help the bushfires, they get messages from their lovers back home. Checking they get the surprise of a life time to see the girls had recorded themselves having a foursome.

Getting lovey-dovey messages was one thing: Freddie, Brianna, Joan and Regina were all used to that. All of their girlfriends had sent their lovers cute, supporting messages, so it wasn’t a surprise that there phones blew up on that night at the hotel.

Though the fact that the messages came exactly at the same time, was weird…

Almost as if the girls had planned something big.

Freddie frowned as she opened Rami’s message. It was a video, and when she opened it, she let out a gasp.

Brianna choked on her spit as she started the video Gwen sent her, coughing violently.

Joan sat up so quickly on the bed she nearly fell off when Jo’s message came in.

And there was Regina, swearing loudly at the video that Bella sent her.

The vide was of the four girls, together.

Gwen was fucking into Rami from behind, one hand gripping her breasts, the other pushing her fingers into Rami’s mouth who was eagerly sucking on them, letting out the most obscene little moans. Freddie nearly drooled at the sight, and Brianna whined, squirming on her bed.

Bella pushed one of Gwen’s hands away to grab Rami’s breast herself, leaning in to suck a nipple into her mouth, sending a positively sultry glance towards the camera that had Regina whimper, feeling herself getting soaked at the sight.

Joan was behind Bella, pumping her fingers in and out of her while making out with Gwen, grabbing the brunette’s jaw possessively and humming against her lips. Joan wished she could touch herself, but it would have been quite weird with her best friends around.

Though the fact that their girlfriends recorded a video of them having a foursome and sending it to all of them was strange in itself, so it probably wouldn’t even be that big of a deal.

‘‘You wish it was you, being with me.” Bella purred, taking her mouth off Rami’s breast. Regina knew this was directed at her, and she moaned, her hand itching to touch herself.

‘‘We miss our lovers so much, we just couldn’t wait.” Rami moaned once Gwen removed her fingers from her mouth, sending Freddie a lewd look.

‘‘We couldn’t take it anymore.” Gwen moaned, and Brianna shivered at her voice.

‘‘I want you here with me, Bri, touching me…”

‘‘I could touch her, I have two hands.” Jo purred.

‘‘What do you say, Joan? Should I touch her?”

‘‘Yes.” Joan moaned, even though she knew the video wasn’t in real time and Jo couldn’t hear her.

Yet, Jo complied, slipping her free hand between Gwen’s legs, making her let out a beautiful moan.

The girls continued to watch, transfixed, as their lovers fucked each other, moaning and whimpering right in front of their hungry eyes.

That was definitely a sight to behold.

The atmosphere in the room was a little weird and heavy once the video was over, and now they couldn’t wait to get home to each their naughty girlfriends.


	28. Moving Over Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: internalized homophobia, homophobia

Anonymous asked: Bella getting over her internalized homophobia to be with the girls?

It was a long and hard struggle. 

Her parents’ constant comments, the way they were talking about LGBTQ issues burned into Bella’s brain. 

All she knew was shame, and some more shame. 

She never dared telling her parents she might be into girls- god knows she would “ruin” her family’ reputation. 

And after years of her parents’ venom clouding her brain constantly, she started to believe that maybe they were right. 

Maybe she truly was sick, maybe she should let go of these notions, maybe it was just a phase… 

And then she met Rami, Jo and Gwen. 

She fell for them instantly, and it was scary. It wasn’t enough to fall for another girl, she had to fall for three! 

She knew they were in a relationship with each other, and she totally freaked out when they asked her out on a date. 

She ran as fast as she could, leaving them behind confused and hurt. 

Gwen was the one who asked her about what she thought: what was the problem? The fact that they were girls, or there were more of them? 

Bella broke down: she admitted to her fears of disappointing her parents, that she was deviant.

Jo and Rami came over after Gwen called them over, sweeping Bella up in a hug. 

“You’ re none of these things.” Rami promised. 

“Your parents were assholes, no offence.” Jo added, and Bella couldn’t help but laugh. 

“No need to rush.” Gwen said gently, patting her hand.

They didn’t rush her, truly. They let her do things in her own tempo while constantly reminding her that she was perfect the way she was, that she didn’t need to change for anyone. 

It took her long months until she felt ready to accept herself and be with the girls, but it was so worth it in the end. 

Now as she was laying against Gwen’s chest, with Jo wrapping her arms around her from behind, and Rami was stroking her hair gently, Bella mused that her parents were truly assholes: this was the most amazing, most natural thing she has ever experienced.


	29. Piercings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, nipple-play, nipple-licking

Anonymous asked: Poly!BoRhap - Jo getting her nipples and clit pierced. As soon as their able, the girls play with their hyper sensitive Jo.

To say the girls were surprised when Jo announced she was going to have piercings- plural, not just one- was an understatement.

“I think you’re gonna like it.” Jo said with a suggestive wink, making her girlfriends share a look.

“Where will they be?” Rami asked, but Jo just tutted.

“It’s a surprise.”

Well, a surprise it definitely was when Jo had them done and revealed where she put them.

She pierced both her nipples and her clit, and her girls nearly passed out over this discovery.

“Are they sensitive?” Bella wondered, her eyes already dark with lust at the thought. Jo grinned and nodded.

“Once they will heal, you can test just how much.”

Once Jo gave them the green light, her girls practically tore off her clothes and pounced on her, so impatient to finally have their sexy girlfriend.

Bella and Rami immediately latched onto her nipples, licking and sucking on them, and Jo’s eyes rolled back in her head.

Her nipples had never been particularly sensitive, but it was insane now.

Rami kept sucking on the sensitive nub, gently nipping at where the piercing pulled the skin tight, and Jo whimpered, tossing her head back against the pillow.

Bella pinched the other nipple, gently tugging on the metal, her grin wolfish as she watched Jo’s reactions.

Gwen made her way down between Jo’s thighs, not wasting any time before licking her clit, humming at the taste of metal.

“Fuck!” Jo moaned, her body twitching in pleasure.

“Oh, they are definitely sensitive.” Gwen grinned before sucking her swollen clit into her mouth with a low hum.

Jo nearly tore the sheets, she gripped them so hard as the sensations tingled all over her body: Rami and Bella teased her nipples relentlessly until they were aching deliciously, and her clit felt like it was going to explode, she was so highly-strung as Gwen attacked the sensitive nub again and again.

It wasn’t that big of a surprise, considering how emphasized everything felt now that Jo came sooner than usual, screaming and squirting over Gwen’s lips and chin, her hands flying up to tug on Bella and Rami’s hair desperately.

“These piercings were a great idea.” Rami hummed, giving her nipple one last lick, and Jo sighed happily, leaning back against the pillows.

She absolutely agreed with Rami.


	30. Piercings Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, nipple-licking

Anonymous asked: Based off the Poly!BoRhap piercing ask. The girls taking advantage of Jo’s new sensitivity by delaying her orgasms as long as possible.

Jo squirmed helplessly as Bella pushed her fingers back in, pumping in and out of her agonisingly slowly.

They had been teasing Jo for almost an entire hour now, never letting her come, and she was growing restless.

“Please…” she whimpered, clamping down around Bella’s fingers.

“I really need to come…”

“Oh, you do now?” Rami teased, leaning back in to lick her oversensitive clit, flicking the piercing playfully.

Jo nodded, clutching onto Gwen’s hair in desperation.

“You’ll only come when we decide you can.” Gwen mused against her skin, taking her nipple piercing into her mouth and pulling on it gently, and Jo’s back arched off the bed in pleasure.

She could feel heat coiling low in her belly, her muscles clenching and unclenching as she was nearing the edge: her nipples and clit tingled, and Bella kept hitting her G-spot, and it was too good, too much…

Just as she was seconds away from coming, Bella pulled out, and Gwen and Rami pulled away, sitting back on their heels and smiling down at her innocently.

“You guys are so cruel.” Jo whined, and Bella giggled, making a big show of sucking Jo’s arousal off her fingers. Even that sight was too much for poor, oversensitive Jo.

“Soon.” Bella promised, and Jo groaned.

They kept saying that, and then not delivering.

But if Jo wanted to be honest, she kind of enjoyed this…


	31. Piercings Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: nipple-play

the-human-dumpsterfire asked: Hi! It's me again! Here's another one based off of Jo's piercings! Sometimes the girls will come up behind her and start feeling the peircings through her shirt,even in public!(But Jo secretly loves it)

The girls were simply obsessed with Jo’s piercings, but honestly, she didn’t quite blame them.

Besides the insanely hot fact that they made Jo oversensitive, they just simply looked and felt amazing.

No wonder they kept touching them, and Jo in general whenever they could.

She nearly screamed when she was peacefully mindig her business in the kitchen, and one of the girls sneaked up behind her to slip a hand under her shirt.

“Sorry.” Rami giggled, gently brushing her thumb over her nipples.

“You know how much I like them…”

“Yeah, I kinda do.” Jo breathed, gritting her teeth as her body started tingling with the sensations.

The thing with those piercings were, that they could be felt through her shirt too.

And sue her, but Jo kind of enjoyed it when Bella started playing with her nipples through her shirt.

The material caused some extra friction against her already quite sensitive nipples, causing her toes to curl and Bella to smirk.

And those bastards had no qualms about playing with her even in public.

They were at a restaurant, and Jo nearly spat out her drink as Gwen just went and pinched her nipplea through her shirt.

“Oh, come on…” Jo whispered, her cheeks turning beet red.

“Like you had problems about public stuff before.” Gwen smirked, giving her nipple a harsher tug and Jo had to bite down on her lip to hold back her moans.

Bella brushed a thumb over her other nipple- and damn her for forgetting to wear a bra today- looking like a cat that just got the cream.

Rami placed a subtle hand on her thigh, and even that made Jo whimper.

Getting those nipples pierced was a blessing and the curse at the same time, but right now, Jo couldn’t complain.


	32. Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vibrators, dom/sub

Anonymous asked: Rami and Gwen giving their respective partners Jo and Bella a joint reward for being such good girls during an interview session where they were maybe wearing vibrators?

The thing with Jo and Bella was that wearing vibrators in public wasn’t a punishment for them: they enjoyed it to the max.

They have both been such good girls lately, and Rami and Gwen decided to give them a reward.

They were both moaning in excitement as they slipped the small vibrators in, already slopping wet and flushed.

These girls truly were a work of art, Gwen mused, and Rami chuckled in agreement.

The interviewer definitely sent them weird looks all throughout the conversation, and honestly, it made sense.

Jo kept squirming, and her cheeks red were beet red, a thin layer of sweat shining on her skin as she gently rocked against the vibrations.

Bella was breathing heavily, one hand clutching onto her skirt helplessly like she wanted to tear them off any minute now.

Rami and Gwen answered most of the questions as those two weren’t in any shape to do that, and they absolutely enjoyed seeing their lovers squirm and whimper.

Gwen sneakily turned Bella’s vibrator to a higher setting, and Bella outright moaned, clamping her hand over her mouth and turning crimson red.

Rami followed suit, and Jo gripped the arm of the sofa so hard it nearly broke.

The two girls kept shuddering and biting their lips as their bodies rocked with the sensations, trying not to come right there in front of the interviewer.

Rami and Gwen shared a look, and they turned the vibrators up to an even higher setting.


	33. Public Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: toys, dom/sub, punishment

Anonymous asked: Poly BoRhap! Sub!Jo is being punished by the girls. She has to wear vibrating panties while out with them and isn’t allowed to cum.

“You can only come when we let you.”

Gwen reminded her firmly, and Jo whimpered, trying to will her hips to stay still.

It wasn’t an easy task.

The vibrations were dull enough not to make her come on the spot, but strong enough to make her shiver and squirm.

And they were in public, for fuck’s sake!

Bella tucked a piece of hair behind Jo’s ear with an innocent smile, blinking down on her.

“What’s wrong, our little Gingerbread? Too much?”

Jo gritted her teeth, closing her legs. She didn’t know if she wanted more of the friction or wanted to get away from it all.

“You have to be a good girl for us, Jo.” Rami said, caressing a hand down her cheek.

Jo closed her eyes, letting out a shuddering breath. The damn vibrating panties kept sending delighftul shockwaves up her spine, and Jo just wanted to beg her girlfriends to finally fuck her.

The vibrations picked up, and her clit throbbed with them, making Jo bite her lip to stifle her moans.

“Don’t come.” Bella reminded her, and Jo gripped onto the edge of the table.

Rami and Gwen kept smirking at her, and Jo was nearly sweating with the need to come now.

But she could try and be a good girl this time.

But who knows, maybe her next punishment would be even more delicious…


	34. See-Through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex, nipple-licking, nipple-play, breast kink

Anonymous asked: Bella wearing a shirt without a bra so her girlfriends can see her nipples through it and they ravish her at the end of the day out

There was no way Bella didn’t know just how distracting she was.

In fact, she seemed to be enjoying the attention, smirking and pushing her chest out even more to torture her poor girlfriends.

Jo looked like a cartoon character with her eyes bulging out of her head as she ogled Bella’s chest, not even trying to be subtle about it.

Bella sometimes slithered up against Rami (definitely on purpose!), and Rami could feel her erect nipples through her shirt, and she whined miserably.

Even collected, reserved Gwen was having a hard time looking at anywhere but Bella’s nipples that were visible through her white shirt, looking too delicious to resist.

They didn’t have to resist them long, though.

The moment they got home, they all but throw Bella down on the bed, nearly tearing her shirt off.

Rami immediately sucked a puffy nipple into her mouth, moaning around it like it was the most amazing thing she had ever tasted.

Jo pinched the other one, tugging on it harshly, and Bella’s eyes rolled back in her head, panting heavily.

Gwen made her way down between her legs, covering every inch of skin she found in kisses, biting at Bella’s stomach and thighs, riling her up until Bella was shivering.

Gwen sucked her clit into her mouth the same time she pushed two fingers inside her, and Bella moaned happily, grinding down around them.

“You have no idea what you do to us.” Jo growled, twisting her nipple, and Bella keened high in her throat, rolling her hips against Gwen’s face and hand harder.

It was insane how she could always control her girlfriends with her chest, but Bella wasn’t planning on stopping any time soon.


	35. Eating The Nerves Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: weight gain, feederism

Anonymous asked: Wg ask: tiny little Rami being even tinier one week because she's so nervous about a premiere she barely eats, the other girls start little feeding escapades (OT4) and in no time Rami is absolutely stuffed but much calmer and happy 😁

Rami was an anxious mess all week. They had an upcoming premiere, and poor girl’s nerves were about to give in completely.

“There will be so many people there.” Rami whined, pushing away her cereal. She was way too nervous to eat.

“And they will be all staring at me…”

“It’s because you’re a star now.” Bella laughed softly, stroking her hair. “You’re gonna be fine, Buttercup.”

“Don’t be so nervous.” Jo cooed, kissing her cheek. “Premiers are fun!”

“And eat.” Gwen said gently bur firmly, holding Rami’s spoon to her lips.

“Not eating is just gonna make you more anxious.”

Rami opened her mouth to protest, and Gwen used this oppurtinity to push the spoon inside her mouth.

“See? That’s a good girl.” Jo teased, and Rami rolled her eyes, but she complied, letting Gwen feed her the remains of the cereal.

The girls took on the duty of making sure that Rami was properly fed. Everytime she tried pushing her food away, one of them would gently coax her into eating.

They even made her snack while they were lying on the bed, because “you’ll need all your energy, Buttercup.”

Funny thing is, Rami was starting to get used to it, as well as started to enjoy it. There was just something so nice and caring about the fact her girls wouldn’t let her get hungry at all.

“I’m not gonna fit into my dress on Saturday.” Rami laughed as Bella cut her a huge slice of pumpkin pie.

“Nonsense.” she tutted, holding it up to Rami’s lips.

“We’re just making sure you won’t pass out there.”

Rami shrugged, taking the slice. She ended up eating three more slices, and she groaned, rubbing her stuffed tummy.

“I’m really not gonna fit into that dress.” Rami whined. Gwen laughed softly, gently patting her bulging food baby.

“It’s so good to see you relaxed.”

Rami grinned, licking her lips with satisfaction.

*

She started fretting at the premiere again, but her girls knew just what she needed to caln down again.

They constantly bought her tiny sandwiches and cookies, and Rami wolfed everything down, happy that she had something to occupy herself with instead of exploding with nerves.

Her girls couldn’t help but notice how her belly was pushing against her dress. She was thin and tiny, and it was quite visible on her frame.

“Having fun?” Jo asked, stroking Rami’s rounded stomach. Rami hummed something around a muffin in her mouth, but she was grinning, her nerves forgotten.

She ended up at the buffet table quite a lot, and her three girlfriends were more than happy to bring her seconds and even thirds. It was great to see her enjoying herself.

Once they got home, Rami practically tore of her now much tighter dress, plopping down onto the bed with a heavy huff.

“I’ve never eaten that much in my entire life before.” She chuckled, patting her taut belly.

“We practically had to roll you out.” Bella laughed, kissing her tummy gently.

Rami just grinned, stretching out on the bed and basking in the feeling of Gwen, Bella and Jo rubbing her belly, easing the ache.

Well, she definitely went all out and had a lot of fun- and now she was hungry again…


	36. Teasing And Denying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, bondage, nipple-licking, nipple-play, clit massage, orgasm delay/denial

Anonymous asked: Poly!Borhap - Doms!Bella and Gwen spend the day teasing and denying their subs.

The room was filled with the impatient whimpers of their subs, while the doms just kept chuckling and smirking, very much enjoying the game.

Rami was squirming on Bella’s lap, her hands tied behind her back, gently rocking forward on Bella’s thighs, her cheeks flushed.

Bella was sucking on her nipples, occasionally delivering a little nip that had Rami’s eyes roll back in her head, and her toes curl.

Next to them, Jo was tied up to the bedpost, whining and trying to roll her hips down against Gwen’s hand, but she had a firm grip on her hips.

Gwen was lightly flicking and rubbing her clit, but neven pushing inside, and it was absolutely driving Jo crazy.

“You two are so impatient.” Bella tutted, pinching Rami’s nipple.

“Be good girls for us now.”

“Good things come to those who wait.” Gwen teased, pressing down on Jo’s clit harder, making her back arch off the bed in pleasure.

Bella grabbed Rami’s breasts possessively, pushing them together until she managed to get both nipples into her mouth, humming around them.

She felt that Rami was leaking all over her thighs in desperation, wanting nothing more than to finally come, to be finally touched properly.

“You get to come when I say you get to come.” Bella growled, biting into the soft flesh of Rami’s breast, sucking a dark mark into the skin.

Gwen teased a finger over Jo’s entrance, and Jo moaned happily, spreading her legs as wide as she could, hoping that might get Gwen to finally fuck her.

Instead, Gwen went back to tease her clit, and Jo felt like she was going to die soon if she can’t get what she wants.

Rami was in the same preficament, nearly sobbing on Bella’s lap as the blonde kept pulling on her nipples, teasing her until her body was trembling and highly-strung.

This was definitely going to be a very long night for them.


	37. Skinny Dipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly!BohRhap - The girls go Skinny-dipping at night when they are at Ridge Farm, slowly it turns into a sexy time.

Ridge Farm was a truly beautiful place - although definitely more modern now than it was in the seventies-, and the girls were absolutely awestruck.

The first thing that got their attention was a lake near the farm, and Jo couldn’t help it when her thoughts strayed into inappropriate fields.

“Do you think the band ever went skinny dipping?” she mused, causing her girlfriends to perk up.

“I don’t know about them.” Bella said, smirking as she eyed the clear water.

“But I really want to try it.”

“I second that.” Rami said, already removing her shirt. The girls looked at her amused.

“What?” Rami scoffed. “Jo had a great idea!”

Gwen quickly checked if anyone was out and could see them, then she startes undressing too.

The darkness of the night covered them, and so they could get naked freely, holding each other’s hands and walking into the water.

It was surprisingly lukewarm, and Jo sighed happily as she sunk into the water.

She heard some splashing, then a soft moan, and she cracked one eye open to see Gwen kissing all over Bella’s neck, one hand cupping her bare breasts.

Rami sent her a dark look, and Jo quickly swam closer, grabbing her by her damp hair and pulling her into a kiss that had Rami panting against her lips.

She slipped a hand between Rami’s legs under the water, and then she felt a hand move between her own legs.

Jo moaned as Bella slipped her fingers inside her, letting out a whine as Gwen was pleasuring her under the water as well.

Jo inserted two fingers inside Rami, her wetness and the water around them easing the way.

Gwen leaned over Bella’s shoulder and kissed Jo, tugging on her lip with her teeth, causing her to let out a soft whine.

She reached forward to tug on Rami’s nipples playfully, and she surged forward to kiss her again.

Thank god it was the middle of the night, otherwise other members of the cast would have been treated to quite the sight.


	38. Piercings Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: overstimulation

Anonymous asked: Poly!Borhap - Based off the piercing asks: The girls making Jo come over and over again by only touching her piercings

The best thing about those damn piercings was that   
they made Jo extremely sensitive.

It was basically enough to only touch her piercings and she was already in the mood.

Her girls liked taking advantage of that.

After they discovered that Jo could come only from playing with her piercings alone, they decided to use this fact as much as they could.

Jo was a trembling, flushed mess, her body quivering helplessly as her girls attacked her body again and again.

She had already come twice, but her girls wouldn’t stop.

Rami and Gwen were pulling on her nipple piercings, torturing her sensitive nubs until Jo was nearly sobbing with pleasure.

Bella was rubbing her clit piercing, deliberately pushing it into her clit, and Jo felt like her lower body was on fire.

“You can come one more time.” Bella drawled, flicking the metal teasingly.

“Come for us, Jo.”

Jo obeyed, all but screaming as Bella kept rubbing her piercing, encouraging her through it.

Just as she was done coming and thought she could finally catch a break, Rami tugged harshly on her nipple piercing.

“We know you can do even more than that.”

Jo whined in protest, but it turned into a moan as Gwen took the piercing into her mouth, tugging on it with her teeth.

Jo felt like her body couldn’t take anymore, it was too oversensitive; her nipples ached and her clit was throbbing, but her girlfriends were cruel.

And Jo didn’t even want to stop them.


	39. Growing Piggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: weight gain, teasing

Anonymous asked: Poly! BoRhap wg, where Bella starts to gain a bit unintentionally but she winds up liking it, but Jo Rami and Gwen don’t know that and tease her about her weight and it keeps turning her on, but the girls still don’t know until Bella moans after one of them calls her a little piglet or something and then they’re all like “OoO” (can be smutty or not if you want)

Now that filming was over, Bella felt like she could finally relax. She didn’t have to count calories and go to the gym anymore, and it was the most rewarding thing ever.

She happily stuffed herself with sweets and junk food - she had been denied the pleasure of eating so long, of course she was going to indulge a little!

Her girlfriends found it very amusing.

“Be careful.” Jo laughed, patting Bella’s stomach lovingly.

“This is gonna show on your waistline.”

Bella had no idea why, but the idea made her tingle all over, as well as the teasing voice of Jo in her ears.

Her constant snacking- just as Jo predicted- really started to show on her body. She developed a little pudge, her belly grew into a soft, rounded little thing, and her cheeks filled out more.

And the weird thing was, Bella really enjoyed it.

She liked her now softer body, and she liked finally eating as much as she wanted to. And she liked other things as well…

“Your clothes are getting a little tight.” Rami laughed softly as she watched Bella struggling to button her pants.

She squeezed Bella’s softer tummy, giving it a little jiggle.

“This tummy is getting in the way, isn’t it? It’s so round now.” Rami cooed, giving it a gentle pat.

Bella had to bite back a moan. Fuck, she loved it so much when her girls commented on her weight gain, teasing her about the pounds she packed on…

Now she wanted to get bigger, wanted her girls to keep telling her that she was getting fat, that she was letting herself go.

And so, Bella ate more and more, expanding in front of her girlfriends eyes rapidly.

“I cannot believe how much you can eat.” Gwen laughed, pinching a roll on Bella’s waist.

Bella sighed happily, pushing her belly out even more. Gwen laughed softly, giving it a little pat.

“I need to cook bigger portions now, you are so insatiable, little piggy.”

Bella couldn’t help a moan from escaping, causing her girls to perk up. She clamped a hand over her mouth, but her cover was already blown.

“Does this turn you on?” Jo asked, pulling up Bella’s shirt and grabbing her tummy.

“Do you like it when we comment on your body? Telling you that you’re turning into a pig?”

Bella moaned again, feeling her panties getting soaked. She squirmed in her chair, and Rami laughed.

“Don’t move around too much, butterball. You’re gonna break that chair.”

Gwen grabbed a cupcake from the table, holding it up to Bella’s lips.

“You want to get fatter? Want us to keep telling you how big you are?”

Bella nodded, and Gwen pushed the cupcake into her mouth, making her moan around it.

Jo gave her belly a little jiggle, grinning.

“Look at you now. Eating yourself out of your clothes, the seams are barely holding up.”

“Such a good, fat piggy, gorging herself until she nearly bursts.” Rami cooed, tickling her slight double chin, and Bella whimpered.

Gwen grabbed her lovehandles. “Keep eating, fatty. Show us how much love it.”

Bella moaned, and she did just that, stuffing herself to her girlfriends’s viewing pleasure.


	40. Piercings Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vibrators, overstimulation

Anonymous asked: Poly!Borhap - The girls using a vibrator to tease Jo alongside her piercings.

It was too much, and Jo’s body felt like it was on fire.

Rami and Bella kept tugging on her nipple piercings, viciously as they always did, causing her that delicious ache Jo loved so much.

Gwen used a double attack: toying with her clit piercing as well as fucking her with a vibrator, making Jo’s eyes roll back in her head.

It felt like shockwaves kept running all over her body, and Jo was nearly sobbing with pleasure.

Her nipples ached, especially when Bella started mercilessly twisting them while Rami nibbled around them, biting her oversensitive buds.

The vibrator was buzzing against her G-spot, and Jo’s body was trembling with the vibrations.

Gwen flicked her clit and Jo gave a whine, her body trashing on the bed.

“You love this so much, huh?” Bella teased, and Jo nodded hastily, thrusting her hips down on the toy inside her.

She really did love it: she always loved feeling like her body was about to explode from all the sensations.

Her orgasm hit her extremely hard, and Jo was all but screaming as she squirted all over the toy and Gwen’s hand, nearly headbutting Bella and Rami as her body convulsed with the force.

Her girls gently cooed to her, kissing and cuddling her to calm her down after the shockwaves.


	41. Eating Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: weight gain, feederism

Anonymous asked: Poly! Borhap where the girls have an eating competition like after the film premiere and take care of each other after stuffing themselves into a near coma

An eating competition always sounded like a great idea to unwind- until it wasn’t.

They were all too eager to jump onto the tremendous amount of food before them on the table, piles of desserts and savory treats, and they couldn’t wait to wolf everything down.

Jo went absolutely buckwild, grabbing two slices of pizza at the same time and folding them in half, trying to stuff them inside her mouth.

Rami was surprisingly competitive, and her girls watched in awe as their tiniest girlfriend gorged with record speed.

Bella and Gwen were a little slower, though the blonde started to catch up to the other two in time, nearly choking on the cupcakes.

They didn’t even realize how much they ate, until the whole table was cleared before them- and since Gwen also managed to catch up to them, it was a tie between all four of them.

“Fuck.” Bella moaned, leaning back in her chair. She cupped her swollen belly delicately, whining at how full she felt.

“God, we all look pregnant.” Rami moaned. She ubuttoned her pants, sighing happily as her stuffed belly plopped down onto her lap.

“I need to lie down, but I can’t move.” Gwen groaned. She tried to stand, but the sudden weight of her stomach pulled her back down. It was sticking out on her thin frame quite prominently, and she blushed as Jo playfully poked at it.

Not like Jo was in a better state herself: she already loosened her belt, and she still felt like she was going to burst.

They managed to scramble onto their feet, all but waddling into their bedroom and falling onto the bed.

“I need a belly rub.” Jo whined, pushing out her rounded tummy. “Someone, please.”

“Okay, okay.” Gwen said, placing her hand on Jo’s belly. In exchange, Jo gently started rubbing hers.

Bella massaged Rami’s while the black haired girl took care of her, and they both couldn’t stop huffing.

“God, how did you manage to fit so much inside you?” Bella chuckled, giving Rami’s distended belly a pat.

Rami shrugged, gently kissing Bella’s tummy, making her giggle.

The mutual rubbing finally eased some of the ache, and they soon fell asleep in each other’s arms, four bloated, competitive idiots.


	42. Not So Into It

Anonymous asked: Poly!Borhap: Bella not being super into the Dom/Sub scene unlike her partners.

Their relationship was perfect, in general and also when it came to sexual stuff.

They didn’t agree on everything, though.

Gwen, Rami and Jo were all really into BDSM, but Bella just didn’t see the appeal. She has tried it with former partners, and she never enjoyed it.

But she thought she may have just not found the right partner, and it would be different with her girls.

She tried being submissive to them, and no matter how caring the other girls were, she didn’t like it.

Then she tried being dominant, but it still wasn’t great. It just… Didn’t click for her.

“It’s totally okay.” Rami said softly after a scene where Bella was completely uncomfortable.

“You don’t have to pretend you’re into it when you’re not.”

Bella sighed, ducking her head shyly.

“I just want it to work out.”

“But it doesn’t have to.” Gwen chimed in, brushing her hair out of her face.

“It’s totally okay if you don’t like it.”

“There are so many other stuff we could do together.” Jo said, grinning.

“Seriously, Bella. It’s fine.”

“Are you sure?” Bella asked, chewing on her lip.

“Because we can just…”

“No, no.” Rami cut her off gently.

“Don’t force yourself into things you don’t like.”

Bella nodded, smiling. It was really great that her girlfriends were so understanding, instead of trying to manipulate her into it.

It was clear they worked well together.


	43. Something Bare And Sensitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, bondage

killerqueen-slash asked: Rami and Bella both shave their kitties but never expected their girlfriends would make them wild.

They both let out a moan in unison and tugged on their restraints, head tossed back in pleasure and their bodies trembling with want.

They never would have realized that shaving everything off would heighten their senses like that: every single nerve ending in their bodies was tingling.

And they surely didn’t expect their girls to go as buckwild over them as they did.

“Fuck, this is amazing.” Jo moaned, placing a sloppy kiss over Bella’s mound before moving back down to suck on her clit, making her whine.

“I can feel you so much better, Angel.”

“Mhm, I second that.” Gwen grinned, playfully nipping at Rami’s inner thigh before licking a long stripe across her folds.

Rami’s hips bucked up, letting out a deep moan as Gwen teased her with the tip of her tongue before finally dipping inside to fuck her.

“Our beautiful, smooth babies.” Jo cooed, giving Bella’s clit a kiss that made her cry out in pleasure.

She massaged Bella’s bare mound while teasing her with her tongue, and Bella was trembling like a leaf, helplessly pulling on the ropes that her tied up and at the mercy of her girls.

Jo and Gwen switched, and Gwen dipped between Bella’s thighs, continuing where Jo left off.

“Oh, you really are sweet, too.” Gwen purred, sucking on Bella’s clit contentendly.

Rami let out a strangled sob as Jo started fucking her with her tongue, her fingertips teasing Rami’s sensitive skin.

They both came almost perfectly at the same time, their bodies so sensitive and highly-strung, it wasn’t a wonder they didn’t last long.

Jo and Gwen continued kissing over their bare pussies even after they came, making their overstimulated girlfriends shudder from the aftershocks.


	44. Let's Go Out And Let's Not Care

twilightsforthegays asked: Could you write something about Gwen not wanting to go out due to her eczema & she feels like a freak of nature & she's about to say "i don't wanna go out anymore" but then her partner(s) like OMG YOU LOOK SO HOT

Gwen frowned at herself in the mirror, rubbing a hand down her arm self-consciously.

Her eczema flared up again, and Gwen could seriously cry when she saw the red marks covering her arms, legs, and even her face on a tiny surface.

She absolutely hated it. People would always ask her questions, claiming that she must have got in an accident or something - no, her skin just sometimes liked to play this weird game with her.

Her girlfriends popped inside the bathroom, and Gwen wrapped her arms around her herself, trying to hide her body from view.

“Are you ready?” Rami asked softly, arching an eyebrow when Gwen shook her head.

“I don’t know if I want to go out…” Gwen muttered quietly, not even sure her girls have heard her.

She blushed when Jo raked her eyes over her with a grin, and she was about to ask what was wrong, when Jo whistled lowly.

“You look really hot, you know?”

Gwen snorted, shaking her head. Hot? Her skin looked like someone just rubbed her down with sandpaper!

Bella cooed, wrapping her arms around her from behind and propping her chin up on her shoulder, giving her a soft smile.

“You really do. You always look gorgeous in these tiny shorts, and that tank top.”

Gwen ducked her head shyly, blushing even deeper when Rami and Jo joined her too, all her girlfriends huddling around her.

“If it’s about your skin, then you know we don’t care about that.” Rami said softly, lifting her hand and kissing her knuckles.

“You are beautiful.”

“It would be a shame to hide you inside.” Jo added with a little wink, and Gwen found herself chuckling.

“But if you really feel uncomfortable, we can stay.” Bella added gently. “We just don’t want you to feel so self-conscious over it.”

Gwen hummed, looking in the mirror once again. Now that they mentioned it, it really wasn’t that bad- and if her girls still found her beautiful, then who gave a shit about what random people thought?

“Okay.” Gwen said eventually, raising her head high.

“Let’s go out.”

Her three girls squealed, enveloping her in a big hug, and Gwen found herself grinning.


	45. Sensations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: toys, orgasm delay, dom/sub

killerqueen-slash asked: Dom!Jo & Dom!Gwen have their subs put on Sensuelle Trinitii Tongue Vibrator on their clits and are not allowed to come until Jo or Gwen says so.

Jo broke the kiss with Gwen to check on the other two, smirking at the sight that welcomed her.

Rami’s eyes were rolling back in her head, her entire body shuddering as she desperately tried to hold back her orgasm, clutching at the sheets so hard she nearly threw them.

Bella wasn’t in a much better state, her eyes filled with tears as she grinded against the toy, nearly sobbing in pleasure.

“Careful.” Jo tutted, grinning when Bella immediately stopped her hips.

Gwen looked over Jo’s shoulder, her eyes lighting up as she saw their gorgeous subs looking like perfect, desperate messes.

“You can’t come until we explicitly allow.” Gwen reminded them, and Rami whined, bucking against the toy on her clit.

“It’s so good, Ma'am…” She whimpered, biting her lip as the vibrations ran through her body.

“Be a good girl for us.” Jo cooed, turning her attention to Bella.

The blonde looked about to explode, and her hips started moving again without her permission, clearly way too riled up to stop herself.

“No!” Gwen snapped, reaching out and giving Bella’s thigh a smack, making her moan.

“That’s not nice behavior.”

“I’m sorry.” Bella said quietly, shaking as she willed her body to stay still, even though she clearly wanted nothing more than to finally come.

Gwen pulled Jo back onto her lap, smirking as she saw Bella and Rami clutching onto each other’s hands, trying not to fall apart on their toys.

“They are so fucking gorgeous.” Jo grinned, and their subs let out a moan, as in agreement.

Gwen chuckled, pulling Jo closer so they could enjoy the show.


	46. Sick!Bella

Anonymous asked: I'm not feeling super great rn. Can I get a nauseous Bella with the rest of the girls taking care of her? Thank You for writing, I really appreciate what you do.

Bella let out a soft groan as her stomach churned again, and Jo was immediately by her side, brushing her hair out of her face gently.

“Are you alright?” She asked worriedly, feeling Bella’s forehead. She was probably not running a fever, but she clearly wasn’t feeling too well.

“Not exactly.” Bella sighed, squeezing her eyes shut as another wave of nausea hit her.

“God, when will it be over?”

Rami trodded back in the room, holding a damp washcloth and sending Bella a smile, sitting down next to her on the bed.

“You’re gonna be good as new, soon.” Rami promised, dabbing at Bella’s face with the cloth. It was truly a relief, and Bella sighed happily.

“You just need to rest a lot, okay?” Rami continued, and Bella nodded. Resting was the only thing she was capable of, anyway.

Gwen returned from the kitchen with a try, and Bella immediately whined, really not feeling like eating anything.

“I know, I know.” Gwen said softly, handing her the tray while Jo helped her sit up.

“But you need to eat a little, okay? It’s just some plain soup, it’s easy on the stomach, and tea.”

“It’s really gonna help.” Jo promised, gently pulling Bella’s messy hair back from her face.

Bella sighed as she grabbed the spoon, feeling her stomach twist. The first few bites were simply awful, but Gwen kept smiling at her encouragingly, and so she kept fighting through the bowl.

“Here.” Rami handed her the mug, and Bella drained that too; there must have been some kind of magic involved, because she already felt much better than a few minutes ago.

“Sleep it off a little.” Jo suggested, gently fluffing up Bella’s pillow and covering her with a thin blanket.

“I bet you’re going to feel so much better when you wake up.”

Bella hummed, giving them a grateful smile. She had no idea what she would do without her perfect, caring girlfriends.

She soon drifted off, surrounded by her lovers’ protective warmth.


	47. Spin The Bottle (Level Up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: poly!queen or poly!borhap - playing spin the bottle cuz they've never kissed girls before and want the "college experiment" but then it turns into an orgy

Their “college experiment” went a little overboard, so to speak.

One minute, Gwen was kissing Rami, almost uncertaintly, and in the next, everything escalated.

She started pulling on Rami’s clothes impatiently, freeing her out of them as quickly as possible, her hungry lips never leaving Rami’s.

Next to them, Bella was straddling Jo’s lap, her hands tangled in Jo’s hair as they were making out, grinding against each other greedily.

Rami was soon on her back, whimpering as Gwen’s long fingers pushed inside her, jabbing straight into her G-spot.

Gwen groaned when she felt a pair of warm lips on her neck, turning her head to kiss an eager Jo who slipped a hand between her legs.

She started rubbing Gwen’s clit with her fingertips, making her whine and buck her hips back against her head.

Bella moved in to suck on Rami’s breasts, her other hand pinching Rami’s other nipple, making her arch into her hands.

“Fuck, guys…” Gwen moaned, biting her lip as Jo flicked her clit.

“What are we doing?”

“I don’t know, but I’m loving it.” Jo breathed, kissing over Gwen’s spine.

Rami moaned in agreement, bringing up a hand to fondle Bella’s tits, rolling her hips against Gwen’s hand.

She came with a sob as Gwen gave another harsh thrust straight into her sweet, spot, her body twitching through the aftershocks.

Gwen followed soon after, whimpering and dragging Jo into another deep kiss.

She soon rolled them over and dived between Jo’s legs while Rami tackled Bella onto the floor, claiming her lips in a bruising kiss.

None of them knew how their innocent spin the bottle game turned into an orgy, but they could worry about come next day.


	48. Always Gorgeous

Anonymous asked: Bella is worried she's no longer beautiful after she gotten into a car accident. Her girlfriends are there to reassure her she's still as beautiful as the day they met her.

Bella frowned at her reflection, looking over the scars that covered her body. She hated how she looked now, her skin torn and slashed, not at all how it used to be.

She yelped when someone touched her gently, and she whipped around to meet her girlfriends’ eyes.

“Please tell me you’re not hating on yourself.” Gwen said softly, brushing Bella’s out of her face.

“We don’t like that frown, gorgeous.”

“Don’t.” Bella scoffed, blushing deeply. “You know I’m not gorgeous.”

“But you are.” Rami insisted, lifting her hand to her lips and kissing her knuckles gently.

“Why would we lie to you?”

“To spare my feelings.” Bella sighed, ducking her head. “But I can see that I’m ugly…”

“You’re not.” Jo said softly but firmly, cupping Bella’s cheeks.

“Angel, you are always going to be gorgeous to us. You have a few scars now, so what? This is the proof you’re alive. That’s the most important thing.”

Bella sighed, biting her lip. That was true, after all.

She let herself be pulled out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where her girlfriends lay her down on the bed.

She blushed heavily as they started kissing all over her scars, looking at her with adoration in their eyes.

“You’re beautiful, believe us.” Gwen said, leaning down to kiss over another scar.

Bella watched as Rami smiled against her skin, as Jo caressed her like she was a gorgeous piece of artwork, and she couldn’t help but melt.

She was alive, and her girlfriends loved her all the same- maybe things weren’t as awful as they seemed first.


	49. High As A Kite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: drugs

Anonymous asked: Poly! BoRhap smoking weed for the first time and the goofy conversations they wind up having while high. Please and thanks 💕💕💕

Rami was giggling uncontrollably in Bella’s lap, nearly falling off when the blonde randomly started rocking her.

“What are you doing?” Rami shrieked, slapping at her girlfriend’s shoulder who snorted against her neck.

“You’re cute. You’re a baby. I love you.” Bella cooed, leaning in to smother Rami’s cheeks in kisses.

Next to them, Gwen was lying on the floor with Jo half-draped over her, in a similar giggly state.

“Do you think vegetables have feelings?” Jo asked, leaning up to play with Gwen’s hair.

“I mean. Do you think the mama carrot cries when you eat the baby carrots?”

“I don’t know.” Gwen said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. She looked down at Gwen, bopping her nose.

“And honey? Bee shit.”

“Don’t call it shit.” Rami pouted. “I love honey.”

“It’s because you are our honey, too.” Bella mused, trying to kiss Rami. She lost her balance, and they fell over, landing on top of the other two.

“It’s bee shit.” Gwen huffed from under Bella who growled.

“You’re making Rami cry!”

“She’s not crying.”

“Yes, she is!”

Rami shrieked with laughter, hiding her face in Jo’s neck who held her close, tears falling out from laughing so hard.

They definitely have to smoke again.


	50. Clumsy Compilation

Anonymous asked: Compilation of Rami being clumsy? Her girl/s always catching her or helping her stand? Also their reactions to Rami falling at the Oscars lmao I will never get over it-

Rami was adorable, sweet, gentle, and caring. She was all kinds of amazing things rolled into one. She was also the clumsiest person in the whole world.

Poor thing seemed to have been born with two left legs, because she constantly kept tripping over her own feet, falling over and knocking into things. Rami always joked that when she was born, she came out and accidentally kicked the nurse in the face.

The first time she met Gwen and Bella on set, she literally crashed into them. She tripped over her own feet, stumbling forward and knocking the other two over.

“God, I’m so sorry.” She stammered, cheeks red in embarrassment. Gwen and Bella just laughed, dusting themselves off and then helping Rami up.

“No worries.” Bella smiled, barely able to hold herself back from cooing at how adorable Rami was.

“It’s kind of her thing.” Jo teased, ruffling Rami’s hair playfully. “The amount of times she stepped on my feet…”

Rami swatted at her, blushing.

*

When they had their first official date, the four of them together, Rami fell and spilled all their drinks.

“Shit!” She swore, looking down on her ruined shirt. Gwen handed her a napkin, chuckling.

“Wet t-shirt competition?” She joked, and Rami huffed, wiping the remains of her cuba libre off.

*

Their first time also went funnier than it should have.

Bella, Jo and Gwen were already on the bed, making out heavily. Rami watched them for a while, heart pounding in excitement.

Then she made a run for it, only to trip over their discarded clothes and land on her face.

Once the girls checked that she was alright, they started shrieking with laughter.

“Okay, I think we need some time to cool off before we do anything.” Bella cackled, and Rami rolled her eyes, though she couldn’t help but laugh along.

*

The biggest fall, of course, was the one that happened after she received her Oscar.

One minute, she was grinning in triumph- the next, she disappeared into the orchestra pit.

“I think we should stand guard around you, all the time.” Jo laughed, fixing Rami’s hair.

At that point, Rami could only laugh at her misfortune, joking along with Bella and Gwen who kept teasing her.

Well, she was a little clumsy, but that’s exactly why her girlfriends loved her.


End file.
